The present invention relates to a washing machine that is capable of cleaning through of dirty clothes in a short period of time.
One example of such a washing machine has been proposed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 75089/1985. This washing machine is constructed so that, in an initial half stage of the washing process, the washing is carried out with the washing water of a high concentration detergent having a level lower than a rated standard level, whereas in the final half stage of the washing process, the washing is carried out with the washing water of a standard concentration detergent after having supplied water up to the rated standard level.
However, this washing machine suffers from the following disadvantages. Namely, since the washing is carried out at the water level lower than the rated standard level in the initial half washing stage, the washing would be insufficient. There is a tendency that upper side clothes in the machine would not be soaked in the washing liquid, and the washing would be carried out without any replacement of the upper side clothes with lower side clothes. There would be a non-uniformity in washing the upper and lower clothes, and there would also be an entanglement of the clothes. Since the washing is carried out in the washing water of the high concentration detergent, there is a higher tendency that the clothes would be washed non-uniformally.
Also, in the water supply transient state between the initial half stage and the final half stage, the washing operation pauses. This pause period is about one minute. In order to reduce a washing time, it is necessary to effectively use this pause time for washing.